Untiteld
by sobouchat
Summary: Jay and Adam have a few problems but they work it out as friends, as lovers and they get the happy endings  bad summary I know and I'm very sorry about it XD   First story I hope you'll enjoy it


**Rated M for all the good reasons- Slash Slash Slash **

**Pairings: Edge (Adam)/Christian (Jay/Jason) **

**John Hennigan is John Morrison**

**Mark is Taker**

**Glenn is Kane**

**Mike is the Miz**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters… of course!**

**(These events never happened, not that it matters… This is just sex and fluff … Also, I am Belgian so I don't really write English that well, there might be some errors in the text so if you want to tell me where and when I made some, PLEASE DO ^^ I'll take it like a little warrior. Enjoy, read, review, pass on friends if you like :D)**

"Adam?" Jay called for the third time. He'd become a little irritated over the last hour. The rated r superstar seemed a little distracted tonight. "Adam, this is my first match on ECW and I'm all stressed out, I need my best friend in case you didn't see it, I swear u look as dumb as Cena sometimes!"

That did it. Adam punched his arm and left the locker room mumbling incoherent things. Jason sighed for the tenth time tonight, not seeing the young wrestler smiling a few steps away from him

"They always said the two of you have a complicated relationship, I thought they exaggerated a little but being his lover AND his best friend must be real hard! You're very brave" Evan blushed.

"Tell me about it, he was a pain when we were twelve but since I got back here, I realized how much he… Changed" Captain Charisma said throwing his hands up in desperation. "He spent four years here without me to take care of him. And he doesn't understand that he's the only reason I got back in WWE instead of some title –not that I don't appreciate chasing it- but I missed working here with him…"

"Did you ever say that…? I dunno… To him? You should go after him right now; after all you're not needed before the end of the show… Right?" the smaller man said.

"Thanks a lot little dude!" Jay yelled running after his beloved.

After a few minutes, he finally found him still mumbling in the men's room looking at his reflection. Jason noticed he had turned the water on, meaning he really needed to calm down… It looked like Adam was even more pissed that he ever thought. Frowning a bit, Jay cleared his throat until Adam snorted.

"If you keep doing that they'll hire you for a TV spot for syrup or something and who knows what your partner is gonna look like with a runny nose. That hardly reeks of awesomeness, does it?"

He turned the water off and tried to walk past only to be stopped and pulled into a very passionate kiss like the world was about to end.

"I already have a partner and I love him to death, now, are you going to tell me what's up with you? I want to know, you used to tell me everything, I want that back… I want YOU back not the prick that married Vickie!

"I … I changed, and… You don't love me anymore…" Adam blurted out "I really messed everything up and now, you're working with those younger, sexier guys while I'm stuck licking Vickie's face every week!"

Jay shook his head and turned around to lock the door. He pushed the taller man until his back hit the sink. He put a finger on his mouth with a smile.

"Now I know I was wrong, you're still as insecure as you were when we were eleven or when you first kissed me, let alone the first time we actually slept together! Now shut up and let me show you that I really don't need another man in my life, I came back for you, I could have been on RAW but I chose to travel with you so ECW was the best choice. I didn't come here for a title shot, ok?"

Adam never got the chance to respond to that because his lips were claimed by his long time friend and lover .He welcomed his tongue in his mouth and let his hands caress the skin he knew so well and never got enough of. Christian then attacked his neck and with that all his anxiety vanished as the smaller man worked his magic on his body, quickly making his cock come to life. The rated R superstar moaned loudly when his partner started to stroke him through his jeans and then placed his hand between his legs.

"This is how good you make me feel, baby. And this…" he slipped his hand inside Adam's boxers "is perfection to me, I want you and no one else" Jay murmured in his ear making his lover smile. They gazed at each other slowly removing their clothes and in the cold room they found warmth in the other's body. Kissing each other till they forgot where they stood, their cocks brushing together sending pleasure all over their bodies until the long haired superstar kneeled between Jay's legs

"And this… Is perfection to me. Would you let me taste it, my angel?"

Jason smiled and whispered a yes filled with all the need, love and lust he had in him. What a beautiful sight it was, Adam engulfing his cock until he felt the head hitting the back of his throat almost sending him over the edge. It took a lot of will from him to pull his beloved back into his arms and into another passionate kiss.

"I want to be inside you, I want to make you come so hard sweetie."

Adam laid down on the cold tile, shivering lightly until Jay got on top of him kissing him to oblivion and touching every inch of skin he could get his hands on, loving every gasp and moan he got from the man underneath him as he trailed his way down from his mouth to his neck and then to his navel he licked with application. Adam squirmed, his aching erection needing the attention. He gasped in pleasure when his captain took him in his warm and welcoming mouth, sucking and licking him hard, just the way he liked it, so good that he almost surprised his lover when he spilled his sweetness down his throat.

"I hope you still want me after that, babe." Christian said. Trying to catch his breath, Edge eagerly nodded.

The taller man sprayed his legs, exposing his pucker and took his lover's fingers in his mouth. The feeling of his boyfriend's fingers stretching him fast and good made him whimper and wriggle against the hard floor until Jay expertly guided his dick inside his body muffling a loud moan with a kiss that could have put the whole room on fire.

They kept still for a moment, one guy trying to get used to the pain and the other trying to control himself, two battles hard to win to say the least…

"God I missed you, you're so tight, so perfect…" Jason whispered to lover.

They kissed again shortly and locked their eyes together again before Jay started moving, slowly until Adam started to meet him with thrusts of his own, searching for that sweet spot that made him see stars and god, Jay always found the right angle and the right time, making him scream loud and clear how much he enjoyed this. He locked his ankles around his lover's waist to get as deep as possible, getting closer by the second until Adam begged for him to touch him, barely able to form his demand with words, not really needing to after all these years. Jay reached down and started stroking him and sent him to his personal heaven and joining him in pleasure after a few more uneven thrusts, spilling himself inside the man he cherished the most in this life.

It took them a little time to recover and even more to stand and clean each other, distracting each other with kisses. They finally headed back to the locker room in order for Jay to change in his tights.

Finlay, the Irish brawler made his way in the room patting some of the guys on the back. He took a look at the laughing couple and smiled to Evan pushing him a bit:

"See! Bumps on the road, nothing serious! Told you boy! Now… I may have crossed path with another blonde Canadian who's moping in the back, waiting for some high flying baby to jump into his arms like an angel!" he said with emphasis…

The young man next to him blushed like there was no tomorrow as everyone looked at him with surprised smiles on their faces. Jay kissed Adam once more and got up from his bench. He put his hand on Evan's shoulder and whispered to him:

"You gave me good advice earlier; so now; it's time to return the favor: go for it, love him, be frank, honest and never be shy or ashamed about it. I was Adam's friend before, and I still am after all those years. Be his, life is easier if someone's got your back, trust me on that one."

Adam joined them pulling the youngest in his arms.

"You're not afraid to fly and that's what love is, flying away from everything you ever knew, you're gonna make mistakes, you're gonna be shit scared but in the end it's all worth it!" He smiled and pushed him gently towards the door. Then he turned to his lover and they smiled to each other. "Time for your match sir, shall I take you to the ring Captain?" he asked. "You better mister… If you can walk of course" Jay laughed even after being pushed so hard he fell on his ass.

While making their way to the ring they saw the official new couple in WWE, Chris Jericho and Evan Bourne, wildly making out and not even acknowledging their friends as they shoved tongues in mouths and roamed hands on one another. Adam let out a sigh: "Remember when we were like that?" Jay looked like he gave it a thought before he gave a sigh of his own "yeah… At least 45 minutes ago" They both burst into laughter until a very annoyed Jericho grabbed them by the ear: "I know you two are the perfect freaky friends/old married couple but I, no… WE meaning Evan and I want a little peace and quiet so GO AWAY and let us have sex of our own!" Evan blushed even harder than before if it was possible and hid face in his hands. Jericho got back to him and resumed kissing the younger man leaving the other couple rubbing their ears and shrugging.

_Later that night_

A few wrestlers went to a new restaurant in town after Jeff begged them to go with him. After the puppy look he gave his brother and the complaining from Matt, Jay, Adam, Chris, Evan, Glenn, Mark, Randy, John Cena, John Hennigan and Mike took some pity in the older Hardy and they tagged along.

At the end of the meal, as they were all laughing, throwing jokes and remembering old wrestling stories the youngest had never heard before Jay cleared his throat.

"Alright, guys, there is been a long time we haven't been all together like this, we even got new faces around now." He stood up and faced all his friends "And I would like to do something very important in front of you all because this is the ideal night to do it." He took a deep breath "I left all those years ago for two reasons: Love and Fear. This is crazy but Love brought fears into my life: I thought Adam would leave me behind as he became the amazing and very famous Edge, and losing him was the worst thing that could ever happen to me… Hell, years in TNA taught me that. And coming back to you, my big baby and to my friends who hadn't forgotten my poor old ass made me realize that I never want to leave ever again or let you go… I was weak and scared and I wanted to apologize for being such an idiot… To all of you.

He paused for a second searching for a thick white gold ring in his pocket.

"I also know that we said we didn't need a ring to remind us we loved each other but… Adam, I was deeply in love with you when we were kids, we saw the world together – he was on one knee- we grew up together, made mistakes, but never stopped being perfect together and I never want it to stop, you'll never get rid of me. So you better marry me… Please?" He flashed that smile that made Adam's heart skip a beat since they were eleven years old. Like it just did right now.

Adam got up and just said held his boyfriend close; drowning in those shiny blue eyes he loved so much. All of a sudden a few voices broke his day dreaming: "Will you say yes already?"

Adam looked down at their smiling friends with a laugh before turning back to Jay and kissing him with all the love in his soul "do I really have to?" he said "I think you just did" his future husband said.

Taker got up as well and congratulated the couple before talking to Jay "Congratulations boy, I hope the best for you guys, and on behalf of all of us, we never got mad at you for leaving, you needed your space, your own experiment, like you said we all make mistakes"

Jay just said: "Thanks man, but this… Is not a mistake… Never has been, never will be."


End file.
